Love and Sorrow
by Romulus3
Summary: An AU fan fic. Angered by her obstinate refusal to marry, the King of Hyrule banishes Princess Zelda from Hyrule Castle. Alone, she finds Link, a kindly stranger who takes her into his home...
1. Default Chapter

Love and Sorrow

V1.0

Chapter 1 – Banishment

                Zelda stood with her face against the glass of her bedroom window, her tears slowly rolling down her face. She had been in her room for almost two days now, and she was cold, tired, and very hungry. Those were things one should never experience in such a luxurious and opulent place as Hyrule Castle, but Zelda could not bear to leave her room and face her father again. To a commoner, Zelda's bedroom would have appeared heavenly, with large windows overlooking the lands of Hyrule, an elaborately designed velvety carpet, and a thick, plush bed that seemed to assure whoever slept in it a divine and blissful night's rest. But she had grown too used to such things. There was little happiness or comfort to be found in luxury when one felt lonely or heartsick.

                The reason for all her despair was something that had happened almost twelve years ago, when she was but a small child. In accordance with Hylian tradition, she had been betrothed to a prince upon her fifth year of age. The marriage had been arranged for her father, the king, to secure a trade deal with the neighboring kingdom of Kalendra. The Kalendrians held vast riches of iron and copper, which the Hylian army desperately needed for arms and weapons. Their monarch offered to sell Hyrule whatever it needed, provided that the Hylian king's daughter would marry the Kalendrian king's son on her eighteenth birthday. So from that day forth, Zelda's fate was sealed. At age five she was too young to understand, and as she grew older her marriage seemed like something far off and distant. However, when she turned fifteen, there were murmurs of matrimony in her life, and now the prospect of her wedding seemed ominous and frightening, like a far-away storm on the horizon. Zelda did not want to marry even if it was gravely important to the kingdom, for she did not see herself as an item to bartered and haggled over. Her father ignored her protests, telling her she was becoming a woman, and it was "a woman's duty" to find a respectable husband, and the prince of Kalendra was as respectable as they came. But Zelda found it so offensive that anymore would _dare_ tell her whom she must marry, so she remained steadfast and obstinate in her refusal. A small part of her _wanted_ her to marry, for she had no friends in Hyrule Castle and was dreadfully lonely. Zelda, however, knew that she would be little more than a trophy to her husband. There were times she wanted nothing more than to be loved and cared about, but Zelda had little concept of "love" in her life. Her misery had been consummate and everlasting throughout her years, even when she was just a child, but now only the pain and sadness remained, with the innocence of childhood but a fading dream.

                Two days ago, when all this had started, her husband-to-be had finally arrived at Hyrule Castle. Everyone in the castle was preparing for their spectacular wedding. At least two hundred noblemen and foreign figures of royalty would be in attendance, and the resulting celebration and revelry would last for days. Life in the nearby Castle Town would cease that day, for the marriage of the Princess of Hyrule was far more important than their petty lives. The best bakers, chefs, and artisans were summoned to prepare a monstrous feast for all invited, and there would be much music, dancing, singing, and rejoicing throughout all the land. It had been two days ago when her father had walked up to her bedroom door and asked her to come downstairs and meet the groom. Zelda had in a very sour mood that day, and she had screamed back at her father that she would rather burn in the fires of hell for all eternity than marry that man. It had escalated from then on, with Zelda and father screaming at each other through the door. She had not left her room since, save to quietly get a drink on occasion. Her wedding was supposed to have been yesterday, but she would still not leave her room, no matter how much her father pounded on the door and hollered for her to come out. The king tried to knock down the door, but Zelda had barricaded the massive slab of oak with chairs and a table. She had remained defiant through the first day, but now she was terribly hungry and just wanted to come out.

                It was as she was gazing out the window at the rainy night sky that she heard a gentle knock on her door. Zelda wanted to shout "leave me alone!" but something stopped her. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

                "Your highness, your father wishes to speak with you. The wedding has been cancelled." It was one of the castle guards.

                Zelda wanted to believe that so much, but she feared for a moment that the guards might grab her and force her into marriage. But that was silly thought, so she quietly wiped away the last of her tears and began pulling away her makeshift barricades. Nervously opening the door, Zelda quietly stepped into the darkened halls of the castle. The two guards nodded their heads and led her off downstairs, to the grand hall of the castle where her father awaited.

                The grand hall was the very center of power in Hyrule. It was a large, cross-shaped room, with a high ceiling supported by graceful arched supports. Upon one wall were murals depicting grand moments in the history of Hyrule, and on them bore magnificent paintings of the kings of old. A long red carpet ran from the castle entrance to the throne itself, and beside it sat beautiful marble statues of the previous kings. It was designed and built to impress and frighten visitors, but like everything else in Hyrule Castle, Zelda had become too accustomed to it for her to notice. Her father, the king, sat on a throne at one end, usually surrounded by his royal advisers, but today he was alone. This was the hall where she was to be married, where hundreds of guests would come to see her final humiliation. Pathetic, she thought, that so many would revel in her misery.

                "Hello my dear," her father said with a smile as the guards led her to the throne. Zelda knew something was wrong immediately. Any man whose daughter who had ruined a key alliance as she had would not act so jovial, she thought. Suddenly, her father became cold and severe. "Your groom has left, Zelda, and he is not coming back. The Kingdom of Kalendra has dissolved our trade agreement, and our military will be left short of the steel and copper it needs. I was made a fool in the eyes of the people of Hyrule when the bride refused to appear at the wedding!" Her father's words became more fiery and angry as he laid out every accusation.

                Zelda had not come here to be castigated and spat upon. She stood up tall and replied, "I am not to be bartered and argued over like livestock!" Her wounds resounded throughout the massive hall, as if the walls themselves agreed with her.

                The king slammed his hands on his throne's armrests and stood up with an angry expression on his face. "Because of you our army will weaken. Because of you my reputation has been stained!" The king sat back down. "But I am a forgiving person, and I can understand how you must feel. You desire independence, Zelda. Would you not rather live on your own, rather than with the man I have chosen for you?"

                "Yes," she said, perhaps too readily.

                "Then allow me to give you your independence. Guards!"

                 The two guards behind her suddenly grabbed Zelda's arms and her tightly. "What is the meaning of this?" she cried. Her father had struck her before and had sometimes beaten her when she was insolent, but the guards had never laid a hand on her.

                "I am giving you your freedom, Zelda. If you insist in humiliating me and the entire history of the Royal Family, then you do not deserve residence within these halls!"

                The guards wrenched her towards the door as she struggled in vain to free herself. She couldn't believe this was happening; that her father was kicking her out of the castle! Zelda violently thrashed about and hollered for someone to help, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the two guards dragged her towards the heavy wooden doors. The king looked on without remorse or sympathy as she inched closer to the exit. Two more guards opened the doors, letting the cold rain blow inside. With a grunt, the guards flung her out of the door, causing her to stumble and fall onto the wet stones. Wincing in pain, Zelda stood up in time the see the wooden gates close with a deafening crash, locking her out of the castle. Screaming "I'm sorry!" she pounded on the gates and pleaded to be let back in, out of the freezing rain. But after a minute, it was obvious that they had no intention of opening the gates. Zelda took one step back from the door, now noticing a bleeding gash on her arm from being thrown to the ground. With a cry of despair, she began to run away from the castle, into the nearby town through the pounding rain. Her white dress and golden hair were soaked, and her wound now burned with excruciating pain.

                The town was devoid of people as she ran through its dark and empty streets, the world around her slowly becoming a meaningless blur. The rain continued to assault her, making her shiver with cold and fright. The shock of what had just happened was only now beginning to settle on her, and when she stopped running, she found herself in the town square, looking around at darkened alleys and unfamiliar buildings. Zelda was now completely alone, and the world seemed a much more dark and frightening place. Her father had never let her out of the castle for her own safety, and she had never seen much of the town before. Zelda had no idea where she was, or where she should go. Her mind struggled to deal with her sudden abandonment; it all seemed like a horrible dream that she might wake up from at any moment. Now Zelda had no home, no family, no friends to whom she could turn to, she had not even been allowed to take any of her possessions. In a matter of minutes she had gone from having everything to having nothing. _What am I going to do?_ Her mind asked that same question over and over until, overcome with grief and despair, Zelda sat down on the stone sidewalk and began to weep. She hated her father, hated being a princess, and she hated herself. Why couldn't she have just married that man? Zelda was disgusted at her own arrogance and selfishness, thinking that her personal happiness was more important than the kingdom!

                The rain began to abate somewhat, but she remained sitting on the street corner with warm tears streaming down her face, the only sound being the rain on the stones and her own sobs. Why did her father have to be so cruel? Or did she deserve this fate? Her thoughts turned to her future, and at once she began to sob harder. Where would she go? What would she do? There was nobody here who could help her. The townsfolk were all strangers to her, who cared little for what happened in Hyrule Castle. She wanted to curl up and die, rather than to face a lifetime of misery and shame. Zelda could feel the blackness closing in on her and the icy hands of death drawing near. She was going to freeze to death out here, if hunger or her broken heart did not do her in first. Everything seemed hopeless, until she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder.

                "What are you doing out here, young lady?" A voice; a man's voice.

                Zelda looked up to see a young man standing beside her. She saw a friendly face; a face of a young man no older than she was. He would have looked rather handsome had his face not been covered by clumps of rain-drenched blonde hair. He reached down with his gloved hand, and trembling with fear and despair, she feebly grabbed it and let him help her to her feet. The cold now seemed unbearable, and her thin silk dress did nothing to keep out its frigid reach.

                "My father…," she started off, but she could was too cold, frightened, and miserable to continue. "He banished me…"

                "I have a house in the forest," the young man said, "you'll be safe there."

                Zelda would have been worried about going to the home of the stranger, but that couldn't have been any worse than her current situation. The man unbuttoned his tunic and draped it over her back to shield her against the cold, leaving only a thin, white shirt to cover his body. She wondered if this man knew her somehow, for she would not expect a stranger to be this kind to her. They walked out of Hyrule Castle Town and onto the plains of Hyrule Field, and then he walked her along a narrow path that led into a dark and foreboding forest. She had heard tales of people who had ventured into the forests of Hyrule, never to return, and she was more than a little surprised that someone actually lived in there. But Zelda knew she was naïve about the world, living a sheltered life since the day she was born. Her nursemaid had taught her everything she would know about "being a lady and how to please your husband," but nothing about how to live in society.

                The forest, while dark and rather frightening, at least provided some shelter from the rain. She held onto the stranger, for she was too weak from hunger and despair to move very far. The undergrowth was thick, and the trees seemed to close in behind them, and for a moment Zelda imagined that this man was taking away to do something horrible to her. However, after an eternity of travel, they came to a small clearing in the forest and the stranger's house, which sat alone in the meadow. They followed a crooked path through hip-deep grass until they reached the front porch. The house looked rather well-built and expensive for someone who lived alone in the forest, with two stories and what looked like multiple bedrooms. Zelda was silently hopeful she had not been dragged off to some shantytown. 

                Opening the front door, the young man escorted her into the living room. There was a burning fireplace nearby, whose warm air came as an overwhelming relief to the shivering princess. The room itself was darkly lit, and was certainly more luxurious than she had expected. The floor was covered with rare carpets, on the walls hung various decorative weapons, and in one corner sat a large, oak bookcase. Zelda could see an elaborate dining table in adjoining room, and to her left were stairs the second story, their walls lined with coats of arms and expensive paintings. The entire house looked befitting of someone of rather high social status, and Zelda found it hard to believe it all belonged to this young fellow. He was no older than she was; where was his mother and father? There didn't seem to be anybody but themselves here.

                "Who are you?" she managed to ask as she shivered and shook uncontrollably.

                "People call me Link, but I do not know my birth name."

"Where…where is your father; your mother?"

"My father was knight, and my mother was healer, but they were killed in the Chendra Valley massacre seven years ago," he said with a touch of sadness.

So he was an orphan, living alone in his parents' home, Zelda thought. The Chendra Valley massacre was a dark moment in Hylian history. Ten years ago, a state of hostility existed between the Hylians and the desert race known as the Gerudos. The Gerudos were strangely all women, who often abducted young men so the women could bear children. They all lived as thieves or women of the night, and all travelers leaving Hyrule were warned about "Gerudo raiding parties" that could attack without warning. One fateful day, the Royal Family, and the seven year old Princess Zelda, was traveling by carriage to a foreign capitol when they were attacked by a band of Gerudos. The king's men defended them bravely and all the attackers were killed, but the king hungered for revenge. He declared war on the desert woman, and for three long years the Hylian army waged a war of attrition, and in the end they systemically wiped out the Gerudo race. The Chendra Valley massacre was a major blunder on the king's part. He had led his men into what was thought an uninhabited area on their way back to Hyrule Castle. One thousand Hylian solders were ambushed and slain by a well-prepared and very skilled faction of the Gerudos, and only the king and a dozen of his finest soldiers escaped with their lives. She wondered how Link's mother could have possibly been involved, but she decided not to press him any further.

                "You're hurt!" he exclaimed after taking his tunic off her, noticing her bleeding wound. "Stay here while I get a bandage."

                Zelda sat down in a nearby chair, the cold finally beginning to leave her. She examined her injury, it was bleeding quite profusely, but it looked worse than it was. This was the first time in Zelda's life that she could recall shedding blood.

                "What is your name, young lady?" Link asked upon returning. "I have not seen you in the town."

                "My name is Zelda, and I...I live in Hyrule Castle," she nervously replied. "My…my father is the king of Hyrule, and I am its princess."

                Link seemed rather unsurprised at all this, and she knew that her father was responsible for his parents' deaths. She hoped he wouldn't become angry or bitter and then throw her out into the rain again. But he did not seem to care as he cleaned her wound with a wet rag. It hurt slightly, but she ignored the pain.

                "Why were you out on the street?" he asked sympathetically.

                 "My father…banished me from the castle. I was not allowed to take anything with me; the guards just shoved me out the door."

                "Banished you? Why would they do that?" Link began wrapping the bandage around her arm.

                She felt the tears well up again as she slowly recounted the story. "I refused to marry the man I was betrothed to," she said through the tears. "I had to marry him to complete an alliance, but I refused and my father banished me for it. Oh, I was so selfish and stupid! I wish none of this had ever happened…"

                Link finished wrapping the bandage and tied it off. "I don't know anything about the Royal Family, your Highness, but surely your father will realize what he's done and forgive you." 

                Zelda shook her head in hopelessness. "No, he will not. My father is neither wise nor brave. He only cares for his armies and his own luxuries."

                "Where is your mother?" he asked.

                "She passed away two years after I was born, and my father will not speak of her. Oh, it's hopeless! I don't have anywhere to go or anyone who cares about me…"

                Link laid a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You may stay here as long as wish, your Highness. I have a bedroom upstairs I do not use."

                At this point in time, that was worth more than all the gold and jewels she had ever owned at Hyrule Castle. Now that she had a place warm and comfortable to spend the night, Zelda's spirits began to rise a little. She didn't know how long Link would allow her to stay here, but it was infinitely better than living on the streets of Castle Town. Her stomach growled; it seemed like ages since she had eaten. As if he could sense her thoughts, Link said, "You must be hungry. Help yourself to the kitchen," before going upstairs to attend to some business.

                Surprised at his unusual kindness and generosity, Zelda entered the kitchen and quietly looked around. It was small for the size of the house, but Link didn't seem like the person who would need much space for cooking anyhow. A baguette was sitting on the countertop, and Zelda immediately cut herself a large piece of bread and devoured it. A bottle of Lon Lon milk stood nearby, so she poured a glass of that and downed it. She worried that Link might be offended by her momentary gluttony, but his cabinets seemed well-stocked enough. Even after finishing off the entire baguette loaf and a bottle of Lon Lon milk Zelda was still hungry, but she decided not to indulge herself more.

                Zelda gazed out of the kitchen window into the dark woods beyond Link's home. She wondered what her father thought she had done. He had probably thrown her out with the expectation she would die in the streets, or live life of shame as a woman of the night. But most likely he cared not for what became of her. Zelda was his daughter, not a son which was preferred by kings. Daughters could not rule a kingdom; only a male heir could inherit the throne, and thus were only useful to consummate alliances and agreements by marriage. The only reason princesses existed, her father had said, was to produce heirs to the throne. But Zelda could not and _would not bear children, so in her father's eyes; she was of no value to anyone._

                But she was too tired to think anymore, so she cleaned up the bread crumbs she had left and walked upstairs. Link stood alone in his bedroom, packing some clothes into his dresser. He slept in what had obviously been his parents' bedroom, with a large two person sleigh bed, and a door leading off into a bathroom. On the wall hung a large sword and shield, not decorative, but an actual weapon. It was slightly cluttered with souvenirs and assorted paraphernalia, but it had an intimate and cozy feel to it, something that her castle bedroom had lacked.

                "Oh, your Highness," Link said, turning around, "I didn't hear you. There's a bedroom at the end of the hall you can sleep in and a change of clothes, although I'm afraid it's probably not like what you had in Hyrule Castle."

                Zelda didn't care. All she desired was a warm, comfortable bed where she could lie down and sleep, forgetting about her troubles. The bedroom was slightly smaller than the master, with a smaller, but no less comfortable-looking sleigh bed. She guessed that this was where Link had slept before his parents had died. His mother and father had certainly wanted him to be comfortable, it seemed. It must have been so sad, she thought, losing your parents. Zelda had never experienced the loss of a loved one; she _had no loved ones. But she felt much sympathy for Link, and while he was kind and generous to her, she could tell from the way he talked and the look in his eyes that there was deep sadness within him. Maybe had not quite gotten over the loss of his father and mother, or perhaps it was the loneliness of his life that was slowly eating away at him._

                Zelda closed the door and began to remove her wet and bloodstained dress. All she had on underneath was thin veil, but that would have to suffice as her nightdress. Tossing her dress on a nearby night stand, Zelda climbed under the bed sheets, and instantly a feeling of great warmth and softness came over her. It seemed to carry her away from her sadness and anguish, and drove away any lingering cold. She chided herself for not thanking Link for everything he had done for her. It seemed odd to her that anyone would show such kindness and charity to a stranger. Zelda knew this was not her home, but in her heart it seemed as if it were. In minutes, the princess was fast asleep in a deep, dreamless slumber, the only sound being the rain against the window, and her own quiet breathing.


	2. Going to Town

Chapter 2 – Going to Town

                The next morning was far more pleasant when Zelda awoke, with the sunlight filtering in through the windows onto her bed. For a very brief moment, she knew not of last night's events, and believed for a moment she was back in her bed in Hyrule Castle. But that dream was shattered as soon as the memories of her banishment returned. A stranger, Link was his name, had somehow found her and brought her here. It was early afternoon by the looks of it; Zelda had always been a heavy sleeper. In Hyrule Castle, sleep was the only escape from tedium. Now, however, her future seemed dreadfully muddled and uncertain. How long would Link allow her to stay here, anyway? He seemed like a kind person, but Zelda did not wish to be a burden. She would have to find some place of her own to stay. The chances of her father ever allowing her to return to Hyrule Castle seemed small and insignificant. It was not as if she had any great love for the place, but it had been her only home, and suddenly she been cruelly thrust into the world without any sort of preparation. Zelda was utterly dependent on Link, for she knew nothing of the world outside of her castle.

                After climbing out of bed, Zelda looked around for her clothes, and suddenly remembered she had not brought any, other than the tattered and bloodstained dress that she had been wearing. So she looked in one of the drawers, and too her surprise, there sat a single, solitary dress, neatly folded and looking as if it had never been worn. It was a light shade of gold that seemed to match her hair, and was tailored from fine silk. Zelda carefully removed it from the drawer and held it up to the light, letting the sun's rays expose its true beauty. She was awe of its exquisiteness, as well as how a man like Link had come to possess it. 

                Zelda quickly slipped into the luxurious dress, knowing she really had to thank Link for all he had done for her. Her father and provided many luxuries for the princess, but he had never been this nice to her. She was still somewhat suspicious of his motives, however. None of the men she knew ever treated a woman like this. They all saw her as an object or a trophy to be won, because, as her father had put it, that was what a princess was. But as she had learned rather quickly, Hyrule Castle was nothing like the real world. To think, she had never even walked the streets of her own city! And then there were her powers… Zelda was one of the few Hylians born with a natural affinity for magic. To her, it came as easily as breathing or walking, but few people in history had ever mastered it. Her father, however, did everything he could to suppress her power and hide them from the world. Every time she caught exercising those powers, or even reading a books pertaining to magic, Zelda was punished severely. No prince would ever want to marry a sorceress, he had told her, and so she was never to use her powers under _any_ circumstances.

                After putting on the dress, Zelda quietly looked into Link's bedroom, and saw that he had already awoken. Link was in the smallish kitchen, cooking several slices of bacon by the smell of things. The forest outside seemed much less hostile and foreboding than it had been the night before. The smell of food seemed to entrance her and make her mouth water; it had been so long since she had had a good meal. The worst thing a princess could have been was too plump, so the castle's cooks were only allowed to feed her just enough to maintain her slim figure, but never quite enough to satisfy her. And if she were still in the castle, she would still be in her room carefully brushing her hair and adorning herself with all sorts of jewelry. Part of being a princess was flaunting your wealth in front of others.

                "Hello, your Highness," was Link's greeting. "I hope you slept well. Oh, I see you found the dress," he remarked, turning around to look at her. "I thought nobody would ever wear it."

                "Where did it come from?" asked Zelda, looking over herself once more.

                Link sighed sadly. "There is a young lady who lives not far from here, her name was Arin, and about ten years ago she was engaged to be married. My parents were friends of her family, so they bought that dress as a wedding gift." Link looked down at the floor in sadness. "But they were both killed before they had a chance to give it to her. I discovered it a few days later, but by then Arin had already departed Hyrule with her husband. You may keep it if you wish, your Highness. I have no use for it now."

                While it was a beautiful dress, no respectable woman ever had just one thing to wear. She would to have to find new clothes, but where? Castle Town would certainly have them, but Zelda could not go there alone. Link would have to accompany her and pay for her purchases, and he had already done so much for her.

                "Link, I…," she began, "I have to find new clothes. Do you know where I might find them?"

                "There are many places on Castle Town where you might find clothing, princess. Surely you must know that!"

                She smiled abashedly. "No, I was never allowed to see the town."

                Link seemed to jump in surprise. "Not allowed to see the town? But you are a princess; you can do anything you wish!"

                Zelda shook her head. "No Link, it does not work that way. A princess can never inherit the throne, and thus has no authority or power. I am but a decoration."

                "Well I have some things I need to do there, so you can come with me if you wish, your Highness."

                "Please don't call me that," Zelda interrupted. "That life is behind me now."

                Link stopped what he was doing and walked towards to her. "Zelda, do not give up hope. If your father has any shred of decency, he will realize that what he has done was wrong and send his men out to find you and return you to the castle."

                Zelda turned away. "That will not happen," she said with a contemptuous "hmph." "He is probably spreading lies and rumors against me to justify himself."

                "He would not do such a thing-."

                Zelda spun around. "Yes Link, he bloody well would! All the king cares about is how he will be remembered in five hundred or a thousand years."

                "But you don't you wish to return to Hyrule Castle? That is your home, isn't it?"

                "I…I don't know," she honestly replied. There was much to love about Hyrule Castle; the luxury and the comforts, but there was even more to despise. If she were living on her own, she could do whatever she wanted whenever she pleased. But how many women were there who lived by themselves? And Zelda had no money, how could she afford a home?

                "It will be hard to find a place to live, Zelda. Castle Town has nearly outgrown its walls, and since the king owns all the land, he is responsible for parceling it out. I doubt very much the king would sell land to his daughter, much less an unmarried woman."

                Zelda could have slapped her forehead in frustration. She had caused her father so much anguish and strife that he would never be willing to give her anything. The next closest city to Castle Town was Kakariko Village, but that place was a shantytown filled with nothing but criminals, barbarians, ne'er-do-wells, and people too poor to live elsewhere. From there, the closest town was over five hundred miles away, in the territory of the Kalendrians, the same people she had collectively insulted by refusing to marry their prince. The Kalendrians were a despised people in most of Hyrule, living to at most 100 years of age, a mere fraction of a Hylian's lifespan. They were warmongers and conquerors, and it was only through necessity that Hyrule traded with them. Their royal family seemed about the only thing respectable about their civilization.

                "How long may I stay here?" Zelda asked, dreading the answer.

                Link paused for a few seconds, and then shrugged. "You are the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. If you wish to stay here, I can't stop you."

                Zelda wished he would stop treating her as if she held some great power and authority, which she certainly did not. Though she might derive some pleasure from having people bend to her will, she was not an authoritative person by nature.

                "I do not wish to be a burden…"

                Link smiled at her. "'Tis no burden, princess. I have had others stay here before. I had a friend named Malon a few years ago; she would often come to my home after a fight with her parents and spend the night. This happened so often that her parents always showed up the next day, begging their daughter to return."

                Another contemptuous grunt. "I wish my father would come begging for me to return on hands and knees."

                Link ignored her flippant remark and simply said, "Now princess, tell me, what do you have for breakfast?"

                "I don't have breakfast," said Zelda flatly.

                "What? No breakfast?"

                "I ate twice; once at noontime, the other at night. I ate alone, as I found my father's company distasteful."

                "And you lived like this for how long?"

                She sighed. "Almost eighteen years now."

                "Well allow me to show you what breakfast tastes like, then."

                For the next little while, Zelda dined on bacon and eggs (her first real taste of meat), and whole-wheat bread covered with thick, rich butter. She had never tasted these things before, and it was an entirely new experience. It seemed quite like one's first kiss, if she had actually been kissed. It was all she could do not to swiftly devour everything Link had prepared. Everything tasted so stimulating and sensual, not at all like the bland food served at the castle. And people did this sort of thing every day! How could the Princess of Hyrule have missed out on such simple pleasures?

                "Careful Zelda," Link cautioned, "too much of that will make you fat!"

                "Well I'm sure a small indulgence won't hurt me." Zelda took another slice of meat and ate it with an almost feverish hunger, delighting in its flavor. Her father had always thought the consumption of meat "disgusting," and refused to let his daughter have it.

                After finishing breakfast, they began their trek to Castle Town. The moment Zelda stepped out of the front door; she was held in awe by her surroundings. The forest seemed beautiful and ethereal in the noonday sun, as if she had stepped into another world. She had not gotten a decent look at it during her hurried and harrowing arrival, so Zelda took a few minutes to take in its entire splendor. The forest seemed like an ancient, timeless place, a realm that had existed long before the Kingdom of Hyrule had. The meadow was alive with the sound of insects and birds and running water of an unmuddied stream passing through. The nearest thing she had to all this in Hyrule Castle was the castle courtyard, where Zelda often found herself alone in thought and meditation. She had rarely felt the sun on her skin as she did now, as anything but pale skin was seen as a sign of poverty by the higher classes.

                She turned around to face Link, who looked all the more handsome in the open sunlight. He had an almost roguish appearance, with his uncut hair and slightly dirtied clothes. But he was neither a rogue nor a knave; rather, he seemed like a lonely person who would rather live alone in the forest than with the rest of civilization. He did not look upon her as most men did, with lecherous eyes and lascivious thoughts, but as a welcome companion. Zelda still wasn't sure if she should trust him or not, but being sheltered by him was a far better alternative than being on the streets with no place to live. She wondered if she might consider him a friend, but Zelda never had any friends growing up and had nothing to base her decision on. But Link acted a friend might, so Zelda decided to look on him as one. The only other person whom she might have ever seen as a friend was her lady-in-waiting, Impa. She was the one who had taught her "how to be a lady" and "how to please her husband," two very strong reasons for Zelda to despise her, but Impa was also the only one who ever showed a glimmer of kindness or understanding. Sometimes she would comfort her in time of sadness, or find her books from the castle library that her father had forbidden her to read. But Zelda never looked upon her as the mother she never had; they were not that close.

                "Is something wrong?" Link asked.

                "I've never seen the forest before," she said, looking around a bit more before following Link along the trail. The woods seemed even more beautiful once they were under the cover of the trees. The rays of sunlight shining through the leaves overhead, the far off sounds of wildlife, and the scent of flowers and earthiness seemed to have a power over her, as if the forest itself were a living being. Zelda couldn't help but frequently stop to have a better look around. Link did not protest, as he too was in love with the forest. This was where he had grown up and spent all of his childhood days. Zelda was struck by the quietness and stillness of it all, being so used to the crowds and noise of the castle. 

                The path twisted and meandered through the forest, something Zelda had vaguely remembered when Link had brought her here. She was not used to traveling over the sometimes rough terrain, and found herself stumbling quite often, although Link was always there to help her up like a gentleman. She stayed away from the undergrowth, fearing it might hide poison ivy or stinging nettles, but stopped every once and while to literally smell the flowers. Time seemed to have no meaning here, and Zelda began to worry less and less how long it took them to get to Castle Town. They passed lakes and streams whose crystal waters shimmered in the sunlight, and were so clear Zelda could see everything that lived in them. Never once did they encounter anything remotely unpleasant or distasteful; there were no foul bogs or marshes, and no carcasses or carrion half-devoured by scavengers. The woods that had seemed so threatening and dangerous when she had first come here now appeared idyllic and otherworldly. It was quite possible to get yourself lost in these and never come back, because you didn't _want_ to come back. Even now Zelda felt as if the forest had a spell over her.

                Link, however, was far more enchanted with her than the forest. To him, she was like a goddess that had fallen to earth and through some great coincidence or fate had come into his home. Tall and slender she was, with a river of golden hair that flowed down to her waist, and sapphire eyes that burned with a cold fire as bright as any star. She had a commanding presence, and a strength and determination about her, like a true king's daughter. It was so wrong that her father should treat her so badly; that any harm should be come of someone so fair and wonderful. And oh, she was fair, as fair as the morning sun over the distant mountains, as fair as the shimmering stars and moon of the crystalline night. Zelda was young, no older than he; a young lady on the verge of womanhood. She was naïve, as any sheltered woman would be, but she was not narrow-minded or submissive. His calmness at her arrival belied his inner panic, panic at realizing that the crown Princess of Hyrule, a woman no man could ever dream of seeing, let alone speaking to, had taken up residence in his home. But Link would have done it all over again if he had the chance. He would never forgive himself if he simply left her all alone to die on the streets of Castle Town. A part of him hoped that her father would see the error of his ways and allow her to return to the castle, but a small, but growing, part of him wanted her to stay with him. The loneliness of his life had often weighed heavily on him since the death of his mother and father.

Link still often recalled the fond memories of his childhood. His father was a soldier, and thus he spent more time in Hyrule Castle than he did at home. That meant Link found himself in the care of his mother, who loved him more than anything in the world. She was a sorceress, a trait feared and despised by many, and something she went to great lengths to hide. Link was too young to understand why she was so secretive, and why she always seemed so sad and worried when his father went away. In those days, she would walk with him in the forest, telling him tales about the spirits of the forest and how their family had dwelt within it for many thousands of years. He still remembered their last walk together, where his mother had told them that if you closed your eyes and listened carefully enough, you could hear the spirits whispering to you. That was seven years ago, but to Link; it might as well have been a thousand. A few weeks after his father's death at Chendra Valley massacre, soldiers had come to their house and taken his mother away; they took her away and he never saw her again. Link never did find out what became of her. He held onto the hope that she was still alive somewhere, but that hoped slowly faded and died over the years. Sometimes he saw her in his dreams, and they would walk together in the forest again. But like all dreams, they came to an end, and all Link was left with was his grief and loneliness. His mother had once said "to love and to be loved, that is the greatest happiness you will ever know." Link didn't want to be alone anymore. He did not want to be remembered as "the old man in the forest." And now that he had taken beautiful and charming young woman into his home, it appeared as though fate had given him the companion he sought. But for Link, fate had often proved more cruel than kind.

                What Link didn't know was that Zelda was eyeing him as well. In her eyes, Link looked rather kingly; or perhaps he would when he had a few more years on his face. Had his hair been cut shorter and his clothing less common, he might have made a convincing nobleman. His eyes were blue and his hair was light and his stride was long and proud, traits typically associated with folks of good breed. But Link did not live poorly; rather, his parents had been quite wealthy. A soldier on the battlefield was allowed to keep whatever he plundered and often soldiers returned home with exotic jewels and artifacts that many had pried from the dead hands of their enemies. It was not an admirable way to make one wealthy, but if the soldiers did not loot their enemies, someone else surely would. The spoils of war, they called it. The king was certainly generous in passing out gifts to his favored soldiers, often treating them like sons. Zelda had longed to learn the ways of the sword and bow, but her father would have none of it. So she taught herself the best she could, reading books on sword fighting and archery and observing the Royal Guard in training. A few of the kinder soldiers had furtively trained her when the king was away, and not once did her father ever find out. But Zelda knew she could never live a soldier's life. A Hylian can live well over a thousand years, the oldest on record lived to about 1564 years, but a soldier was fortunate to live a hundred years. A soldier saw no grace in dying an old man, so the only honorable way to die was in battle. A soldier lived by the sword, and died by the sword. While the thought of spending a thousand or so years locked within the castle of Hyrule or another kingdom was not very appealing, she had no desire to die before she reached a hundred years of age.

                The forest ended abruptly, leading them before an open plain, commonly known as Hyrule Field. A short distance ahead was the outer wall of Castle Town, and one a hill beyond one could clearly see Hyrule Castle. From a distance, one could see the town wall extending in a giant circle around the town, with the shining peaks of Hyrule Castle in the very center. Far off in the distance, you could make out the slopes of the Snowy Mountains to the north. A well-worn path led to the unguarded drawbridge that was only lowered at night to keep out wolves and other foul creatures. Just beyond the drawbridge they came to the town square, the exact place she had run to the night before. At this time of day, it was swarming with people, and seemed much less frightening then it had in the storming rain. Not wishing to become lost in the crowd, Zelda held Link's hand, noticing that many people in the town, even some of the women, stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Was it something about the way she dressed? Or did Link have some sort of reputation?

                After staring at her for a goodly period of time, the people returned to crowding the tents and pavilions, each trying to haggle with the seller to a lower price. But Link had no business here, so he quietly led her off down one of the alleys, leaving the sounds of the crowded market behind them. Link stopped before a moderately sized store, one that had expensive-looking clothes prominently displayed in the window. Looking behind her, Zelda could see several men had followed them and were now staring and gawking at her. She turned back to Link, who held a pouch of rupees in his hand.

                "I'd be daft if this wasn't the house of the finest tailor in Hyrule. Now, you find something nice for yourself; I have a few things I'd like to pick up in the marketplace."

                Zelda was reluctant to be left by herself, but she didn't want to be a burden, so she took a deep breath and opened the tailor's door. Inside, there was little room to move about the place was so cramped with racks of clothing. There were a few men and women looking around, and soon Zelda began to feel their eyes on her as well. Why did they keep staring at her? How was she different from every other young woman in Hyrule? Was their something that gave her away as royalty? It was making her very uncomfortable whatever their reasons, so she quickly selected a few articles of clothing and brought them to the counter. There were few clothes that seemed to fit a woman as tall as herself, being that the average Hylian was woman was at least a foot shorter than she was. She didn't want anything too fancy or elegant, rather, she needed something practical and lasting now that she was no longer living within Hyrule Castle. But Link had given her a generous sum of money, so she decided to afford herself one opulent piece of clothing. She found it in one dusty corner of the store: a white silk dress similar to what she worn the day she had been banished from the castle, only this dress had intricate silver patterns around the waist and hemline. It was the only one of its kind, so she had quickly pulled it from the racks before anyone else could claim it. She then went and chose a nightgown, and a sapphire-blue gown made of thick, warm-looking fabric. Her anxiety at being left alone fading, and realizing she still had enough rupees to buy something else, she found a pair of blue slippers and enthusiastically grabbed them off the shelf. Who knew shopping for things could be so enjoyable? In Hyrule Castle, everything had been provided for her, but there was a certain indescribable thrill to finding things yourself.

                She laid it all out at the front counter, where the tailor eyed her with some suspicion, wondering what such a young woman was doing all alone and with so much money. Nevertheless, he silently totaled up the cost of her purchases, which came to some ludicrous amount that Zelda gleefully placed on the counter. The tailor courteously placed her clothing into a large paper bag, and Zelda stepped back out onto the streets. Link was nowhere to be seen, and she still had a few rupees left, so Zelda decided to look around to see what else there was to buy. There were stores selling pottery, jewelry, and a few even sold weapons. But just as she was beginning to enjoy looking around, she saw Link coming down the alley, carrying a large sack of something over his shoulder. She walked up to meet him, noticing that several people from the tailor's store had followed her into the alley.

                "Well, what did you buy?" he asked. "Nothing too expensive, I hope."

                "Oh, I supposed I indulged myself a little. I'm sorry…"

                Link laughed. "That's quite all right. I was just picking up some flour at the marketplace. I don't much like the bread that they sell here."

                "Link," she asked quietly, moving closer to him, "why do they stare at me?"

                He hesitated for a brief moment. "Because you are beautiful."

                Zelda thought that might have been a compliment, but he said it more as a fact than a flattering remark. Zelda did not know if she was beautiful or not; her nursemaid had once named her "the fairest maiden in all of Hyrule," while her father had often called her an "ugly, stubborn young woman." The princes and noblemen who courted all spoke at length of her beauty, but their words meant nothing to her.

                Suddenly, as they were walking out of the alley, there was a loud ringing of a bell, and a cry of, "Make way for His Majesty the King!"

                Link and Zelda stopped in town square to see the Royal Family's horse drawn carriage riding through the streets of Castle Town, a vehicle Zelda had seen many times. A small contingent of guards escorted the carriage, shoving aside any citizens who were in the way. Everyone in the town stopped what they were doing to gaze at the carriage, hoping to catch a glimpse of His Majesty. Zelda, not wanting to be seen by her father, ducked back into the alleyway while Link looked on. The king's carriage trundled over the drawbridge and into Hyrule Field, followed by a crowd of onlookers hoping to somehow attract the king's attention.

                "I wonder where he's going," Link wondered aloud.

                Zelda knew the answer. "To the Kingdom of Kalendra to apologize for my refusal to marry their prince."

                Link turned to face. "You were going to marry a Kalendrian?"

                "Yes, I do not recall his name…"

                "But he would have grown old and died before you reached a hundred! How could they expect to love a man like that?"

                Zelda looked down and sighed. "A royal marriage is not like a common marriage. It is not for love, but for gain and profit, and so that the throne may have an heir."

                "But the king would then be part Kalendrian; the people wouldn't stand for that!"

                "They would stand for whatever the king tells them to, for his word is law. He cares little for the troubles of the common people, and they care little for his. His mind is of soldiers and armies, which is all he knows and cares for. The only reason for my marriage was so we could have more iron and copper to make weapons for our knights."

                Link took one last look at the departing carriage and said, "I guess we should get back to my house, then, if there is nothing more you want to look at."

                But oh, there was! Zelda wanted to see _everything in this town, everything she had missed out on in her childhood. There was so much to see and do in this town; it would take days for them to explore everything. But Link was carrying a heavy sack of flour, and doubtless he had seen this town many times before, so she decided to wait for another day. So they walked off back to Link's home; Zelda was careful not to refer to it as "our home." From the gates of Castle Town, she could still make out the dust cloud kicked up by the king's horse drawn carriage. She wondered how her father would go about "apologizing" for her willfulness. Would he go down on his knees and grovel for forgiveness? A thin smile crept up her lips when she imagined her father doing such a thing._

                The ride was rough and uncomfortable for the king, who sat in the carriage hoping this miserable excursion would soon be done with. Across from him sat Faraleth, his most trusted friend and advisor. They were indeed going to Kalendra to apologize for Zelda's insolence, and having to perform this degrading deed made his hatred of his own daughter all the more consuming. Everything that had transpired as of late: the shortage in metals, his humiliation among other kings, and having to apologize at the feet of the Kalendrian king, it was all her fault. Why couldn't she have married that prince, like all of her forebears? The many Princesses of Hyrule had _always taken a prince as a husband. Was there some devil at work in her mind; planting seeds of insolence and malevolence in her soul? He had always known she was peering a little too deeply into the Dark Arts, or so he called all manners of sorcery and wizardry. Despite all his efforts to keep her from such knowledge, her damned nursemaid kept giving her everything she wanted, until he had discovered their little ploy and banished the troublesome nursemaid from the castle. She was too old for such coddling, anyway._

                Now he was traveling to the Kingdom of Kalendra to ask for a resumption of trade between their two kingdoms. He would have to offer a great amount of gold and jewels to sway his favor, something he had lost upon her learning his son had not married. The king was going to make no secret of his contempt for Princess Zelda, even if she was his daughter. He had disowned her; cast her out of the family. No history in Hyrule Castle or of the Royal Family would ever record her existence, and scarcely anyone within the castle would remember her. What had she done of relevance or importance, anyway? Moped about the castle in her usual weepy fashion? Insulted the entire Kingdom of Kalendra? No, Zelda had done absolutely nothing worthy of note. It would be as if she had never set foot in Hyrule Castle; as if her presence was never known.

                "Is something troubling you, Faraleth?" he asked his friend, noticing that he had been twitching and fidgeting uncomfortably ever since they had set out.

                He paused for a moment. "About the princess sire, I don't much like what you've gone and done, sir! Throwing out the Lady of Hyrule like that! I won't have it!"

                The king grumbled in displeasure. How many times would he have to explain himself? "Look, friend, she has come very close to ruining me! She has defiled our great tradition, and made a mockery of the Royal Family! She deserves what I have given her!"

                "But she's just a child! She doesn't know one thing about how to live in the world outside the castle. She'll die out there!"

                "Oh please! Tell me Faraleth, what is the gravest sin one can commit?"

                Faraleth paused for a few moments to think about the king's question. "Murder, I would guess."

                "Methinks you have not studied the Word of Nayru enough, old friend! The gravest sin is to refuse the Goddesses graces! And since I am their representative, should not refusing my graces by a cardinal sin as well."

                "It must be so, sire."

                "And that is what my daughter has done; refuse my graces! She does not want to be part of the Royal Family, so she may not reside with me in Hyrule Castle!"

                They didn't talk much after that. All this talk of his daughter and angered him more and soured his mood. By this evening he would be formally apologizing to the Kalendrian king. To think, the mighty and honorable King of Hyrule apologizing for his daughter's actions! It was a shame he hadn't given that foolish girl a good slap. It might have forced some sense into her! Only once did he consider what might have happened to her, only once did it cross his mind that someone out there might have shown the poor girl some sympathy. But he forced those thoughts from his mind, and instead concentrated on how to construct his "apology" in the least embarrassing manner possible.

                When Link and Zelda returned home, Link discovered something rather unusual. The flag on his mailbox was raised, meaning that someone had actually thought to give him a letter. Link had not received a letter in all of the seven years he had lived alone. Curious, he opened the mailbox and withdrew a letter sealed with the stamp of the Lon Lon Ranch. Now quite interested, Link ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. The handwriting was clearly Malon's, writing in her usual semi-literate form. Malon wasn't one of the brightest women in Hyrule, but she was still a good person. Link had been friends with her for many years, until they had slowly grown apart. There was no antipathy towards one another, rather, they just subconsciously decided to see less and less of each other. He was never quite sure why they could not make their friendship last. Maybe it was their lack of mutual interest, or the fact that Link worried about falling in love with her. When Malon began to see other men, Link knew his chances of being with her were gone. She still wanted to be friends, but Link found it rather hard to look upon her as a "mere friend." He had not seen Malon in at least two years, and wondered what she had been doing all this time.

                _Dear Link_, it began, _you are cordially invited to the wedding of Malon and_ _Ronan Vigo. The ceremony will be held in Nayru's __Temple__ in __Hyrule__Castle__Town__ tomorrow. Guests are welcome. No gifts are necessary. There will be singing, dancing and food for all at the reception afterwards at the Lon Lon Ranch. See you soon!_

That was all there was to it. Link had been out of touch with Malon for several years, but her marriage came as a pleasant surprise. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go or not; he had been dragged off to several weddings as a child, and Link had found them all terribly boring. All he ever did was just sit there and watch the priest drone on for what seemed like hours until the bride and groom finally spoke their vows. Afterwards, there was the dull reception, where his parents would dance with each other, while he would sit alone someone and wait for the night to end. But there was a chance he might see them differently now that he had matured somewhat. Or, quite possibly, it would still be a most tedious affair.

                "Who is it from?" Zelda asked after Link had read it over.

                "It's from Malon, a friend of mine. She's getting married tomorrow, and she has invited me to ceremony."

                A wedding? The last thing Zelda wanted to think about was marriage, but she wanted to see what a "normal" wedding was like; a wedding where the bride and groom truly loved each other. All she knew of were "Royal Weddings" which were less a celebration of a union than they were of the king's wealth and opulence.

                "I don't know whether or not I want to go," Link said with a sigh. "Weddings can so dull sometimes."

                "Oh, but we must!" Zelda protested. "I dearly wish to see a true wedding."

                "A true wedding?"

                "A wedding of love. A princess is never taught to marry for love. I want to see what it is like, to marry for love…"

                Link smiled. "Well, if you say so."

                Eager to try on her new clothes, Zelda ran into the house ahead of Link, as he had some work that had to be done outside. She ran up to her room and locked the door behind her, dropping her paper shopping bag onto the bed. Looking through it, Zelda decided to try on the white silk dress, since it looked the fairest. As she was about to undress, she caught a glimpse of Link chopping up firewood outside. He looked so strong and handsome as he split log after log with his hatchet. Try as she might, there was something about Link that made it very hard for Zelda to take her eyes off him. She had known many handsome men, some of whom could make a lady swoon with a mere glance, but somehow Link was different from them. Maybe it was they way he lived, or the sympathy she felt for his loss, but there was something fascinating about Link that simply made it enjoyable to be with him. Feelings and emotions were beginning to awaken in her mind; emotions Zelda herself was not even aware of. She had been locked up in Hyrule Castle for _far_ too long! And now that she had been away from its glistening limestone walls, she was quite sure that she did not want to return. There was so much more to do on the outside; so much so that Hyrule Castle seemed more akin to a prison than a home.

                Finally, she looked away from Link, and quietly slipped into the first of her new dresses. The silk was very fine, and it felt so wonderfully smooth and gentle on her skin. It was pure white save for the silver patterns that ran along the hemline and sleeves. It wasn't a complicated or intricate garment, but it was one of the most expensive at the tailor's shop. But Zelda had to remind herself it had been purchased with Link's money, and it equated to a very expensive gift. How could any man spend so much on someone he had just met the day before? Zelda guessed that Link didn't have much use for money, living alone here in the forest. But was he doing this out of the goodness of his heart, or simply because she was the "Princess of Hyrule?" His lack of surprise when she had revealed her identity the other day strongly suggested the former. What was the Princess of Hyrule to man like Link, anyway? He had probably never even heard of her, she thought.

                Zelda heard Link enter downstairs, and she wanted him to see her in her beautiful new dress, so she bolted out of the room and headed downstairs, stopping Link as he closed the door behind him. She followed Link's eyes as he looked her over from head to toe, undoubtedly stunned at her appearance. Without saying a word, Zelda ran down the last of the steps and hugged Link briefly, so happy for all he had done for her.

                "Thank you Link, thank you for everything!" she said, although it came out more as a shout.

                "Well, aren't you pretty?" Link complimented, looking over her dress. "You should wear it to the wedding."

                "I intend to," she replied with a sly smile.

                That night, they had a candlelit dinner, although that had actually been Zelda's idea. Though she wasn't quite conscious of it yet, Zelda was already beginning to feel attracted to Link. Love was a foreign and alien concept to her; save for the occasional romance novel she read. But she never understood the use of "love" and what one would go about doing should themselves "in love." She had heard about such vague concepts as "courtship" and "romance," but she was never taught about True Love and Companionship, for then she might get some thoroughly ridiculous notion into her head about "marrying for love." No, all she knew of love was her lessons on "how to please her husband" and what she read in books from the castle library. All the novels she read all seemed alike: the poor man with a heart of solid gold somehow wooed an aristocratic lady who forsakes her pampered lifestyle to be with her love. At the time, she had found the novels to be quite perplexing. Why would anyone so wealthy wish to sink to level of a peasant? She had been barely ten years old then. Now on the verge of womanhood, love and romance were slowly making inroads into Zelda's life, naïve as she might have been.

                Link really was an excellent cook. Two slices of pork and salad she had torn through already, much to Link's surprise. It never quite seemed fair that her father spent so much of his time feeding himself, whilst she was given mere scraps. "You mustn't eat too much!" her nursemaid had prated on her. "A prince is not interested in a fat princess!" But this little indulgence wouldn't hurt her, she decided. Zelda could almost feel the strength returning to her body with every bite she took. Sometimes she had resorted to stealing food from the castle kitchen like a beggar, although her father had caught her in the act and severely reprimanded her. But it was so hard to fall asleep when she was struck with sudden hunger pangs, and Zelda would lie awake wondering why they insisted on starving her. Was it simply to be cruel, or did her father and nursemaid genuinely believe she would become fat if she were to eat more than a meager serving? And to think her chief good in life had been but to sleep and feed.

                Link couldn't think of much to talk about, so he simply ate in silence, trying to think of something to say that might break that awkward silence. The concept of "love" was as unfamiliar to Link as it was to Zelda, although his mother had always told him that being in love could bring great happiness, or sorrow. He had never once spoken to a woman in all the years since his parents had perished, especially not one as beautiful as Zelda. It was hard not to stare at her; Link did not want to be rude, but she was so…_captivating. _He did not really want her to leave him, although if she wished to return to Hyrule Castle, there was nothing he could do to stop her. But Link had longed for a companion for so long, and now that chance had brought this beautiful young lady into his home, Link was reluctant to let her go. At last, he had somebody to talk to, someone who understood him and enjoyed being with him. In the very bottom of his heart, Link knew he was slowly, but quite definitely, falling in love with her. Yet a part of him wanted to hide and suppress those feelings for her, as if were somehow wrong for him to be in love with the Lady of Hyrule. Whatever his true feelings, there was no denying Zelda's elfin, ethereal charm. Whenever Link looked into her deep blue eyes, it was impossible to look away no matter how he tried.

                That night, when Link slept, he began to dream about Zelda. They were standing in a beautiful, otherworldly meadow, not saying anything, but gazing at each other understandingly. Then Zelda extended her hand, and Link thought he heard fair voices and music in the air. Driven by a strange desire, Link took her hand and before he knew it, they were dancing to the unearthly music. The meadow disappeared, and suddenly they were dancing and holding each other close among the stars. Although it was a mere dream, Link could feel the warmth of her body so close to his, and he knew then that he loved her. Zelda was so perfect in body and soul; it was impossible to feel nothing for her. The world around them begin to spin and blur until it was only them, together, lost in each other's embrace. But just as Link felt a true sense of belonging, the dream faded and disappeared, replaced by the sunlight shining on his face. The wonderful dream was over, and now he was laying bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew something was very wrong with him; he had never had these kinds of dreams or felt these kinds of emotions before. Everything seemed so unreal now, as if he was still dreaming. Was this love? No, it couldn't be. This felt more like a sickness. And, Link knew, the longer Zelda stayed with him, the worse it would get. But it was not altogether unpleasant; in some ways he _wanted _to feel this way about her. It was all so confusing and complicated that Link forced it out of his mind and climbed out of bed with a renewed vigor. Today was Malon's wedding, and he would have to get himself ready.


	3. The Joy of a Wedding

Chapter 3 – The Joy of a Wedding

                Seconds, perhaps, to Hyrule Castle, Nayru's Temple was one of the largest buildings in Castle Town, and one of the oldest. Built over a thousand years ago, the temple had defiantly weathered the winds of time as if its namesake had given it her blessings. It was located near Hyrule Castle, although few who lived there had the time for worship. The temple was a magnificent display of Hylian architecture both inside and outside, with its high spire reaching up to the heavens and flying buttresses across its flanks. The inside somehow seemed larger than the exterior, and could seat hundreds of worshipers at any one time. It was normally silent as a tomb, and perhaps a little rank from having so many people in there at once. The arched ceiling had been meticulously painted with scenes of the Creation, depicting the three goddess's arrival. Looking down, a large Triforce symbol had been made part of the marble floor; in fact, the mythical artifact was displayed quite prominently throughout the temple. Triforce lore held a certain fascination with part of the temple's congregation; some men claimed to have found the legendary artifact, although everyone dismissed their claims. Most people regarded "The Triforce" as a fairy tale or myth, something young children might be read at their bedsides. It was said that only fools and madmen believed in the Triforce, even if the majority people would have liked to believe it existed.

                The main hall of the temple was crowed with family, relatives, associates, and friends of the Lon Lon family, and a few uninvited guests. _Everyone_ was involved in a traditional Hylian wedding, even the most distant or far-off relative was expected to be there. It was tradition for the woman to propose marriage to the man, and everyone agreed that Malon had certainly chosen well. Ronan Vigo was well respected and admired in the local community, being a kind and generous soul. Being rather wealthy, he would often offer food and shelter to impoverished families, something the King of Hyrule never once considered. His relationship with Malon had begun when he had publicly proclaimed Lon Lon milk to be the finest in all the land. Talon, the owner of the ranch and the father of the bride, had invited him to their home. It had been almost love at first sight from then on, and Malon soon found herself swept off her feet by this charming and handsome young man. It had been two months ago to the day they had met, and already they had decided they wanted to spend their lives together. They were obviously passionately in love with each other, and everyone was looking forward to the day of their union. And now that that day had come, the hall of Nayru's Temple could barely contain their excitement. There was much joy and happiness, and some disappointment too, mostly from young men who were unhappy that one of the fairest maidens in Hyrule was becoming unavailable. Talon was saddened as well; being a widower he would lose his only companion once he "gave her away" to her new husband. Looking after the livestock was certainly going to become rather lonely without her around.

                It was late afternoon when Link came strolling into Castle Town with Zelda walking beside him. Zelda was wearing the new dress she had bought yesterday, and Link was wearing a semi-formal jacket that had originally belonged to his father. Knowing that this was an important event, Link actually made an attempt to make his hair look neat, although it still retained that roguish element that Zelda secretly adored. In front of the temple a crowd had gathered, chatting amongst themselves in the noonday sun. This was a formal event, and thus Zelda was beginning to feel a little more relaxed. Her dress attracted stares and more than a few gasps from other women who were obviously not as well dressed as she was. Link was more than a little nervous about appearing at a public gathering with Zelda, as he would be forced to answer questions about her. Link was never one to be seen with women, and he did not want everyone to be asking "who his new ladyfriend was." But nobody approached him as they walked through the heavy wooden doors the temple. Zelda, who had never seen this place before, was in awe of the size and architecture. There were many people here; including several noblemen Zelda might have remembered seeing elsewhere. Wishing to remain somewhat inconspicuous, Link and Zelda sat quietly near the back of the temple, close to the wall.

                "Who is the groom again?" she quietly asked Link.

                "Ronan Vigo," Link said, pointing at the groom standing near the altar.

                "Ronan Vigo… I've heard that name before. A very well-to-do gentleman, I recall."

                "Yes, Malon is very lucky to have him."

                "Malon… you were her friend?"

                "Well, for most of my childhood, until us both decided to go separate ways. I think her father was more interested in having me work on the ranch than my friendship with his daughter."

                After the guests has quieted down somewhat, the organist began to play a solemn, traditional Hylian wedding song, something that seemed a little too saddening to be played at such a joyous occasion. The doors swung open and Malon, resplendent in her wedding dress, walked down the aisle, accompanied by her bridesmaids. The dress was pure white, with a long train, the kind of which Link always thought rather ridiculous. She looked around those gathered in the temple, smiling nervously through her veil. She had grown her beautiful crimson hair down to her waist, and let it show for all to see. Like many young men in attendance, Link felt a slight pang of regret that he had not pursued a relationship with Malon. She was a wonderful person; kind, charming, and very beautiful. But somehow they had never seemed quite right for each other, like a piece of clothing that was a just a little too small. As Malon passed the row where they were seated, Link caught her glance in his direction, and saw what might have been a frown on her face. _I'll bet she's wondering who this beautiful woman sitting next to me is, he thought. Link was tempted to go around and brag to everyone that Zelda was his new ladyfriend, but he was not so arrogant. Nobody except Malon really knew him, anyway._

                Malon walked up the three steps to the altar, being careful not to trip over her dress as she had done at her rehearsal. As she did, the high clergymen stepped up the altar and opened the sacred Hylian bible. Neither Link nor Zelda were religious, and they knew nothing of how a wedding was supposed to take place. When Link had attended a wedding as a child, he had actually spent most of his time trying to fall asleep. The clergyman raised his hands, silencing the congregation. After donning his reading spectacles from the altar, he began to read from the sacred texts.

                "Greetings, friends and family. Today we are gathered beneath the Watchful Eye of Nayru to witness the joyous union between Malon and Ronan Vigo. Today, we celebrate the triumph of love as two become one. But before I begin the service, the father of the bride, Mr. Talon, would like to give a few words."

                The clergyman stepped down from the altar, and Talon, dressed as well as Link had ever seen him, quietly walked up to the front of the temple.

                "As many of you know," he began, clearing his throat, "I recently lost my wife whom I had been married to for twenty one years. In that time I have come to release the importance of having a companion and soul mate; someone to share my life with. When I first learned that my only daughter had been proposed to be someone of Mr. Vigo's status and reputation, I was more than a little surprised. Love truly is a wonderful thing, you see. Love does not care whether you are rich or poor, whether you live in the country or the city, and it does not force its will upon you. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see my daughter wed such a wonderful man, and a little saddened too, to have to say goodbye to a family member. I wish both Malon and Ronan a very happy and blissful life together. Thank you all."

                Malon returned to his seat and all gathered applauded his speech. Link felt sorry for Talon, as he was going to be all alone on the ranch once Malon departed Hyrule with her husband. He was going to miss Malon as well, even if they had not seen each other in some time. But he was happy that she was going to be married, something he knew he would never experience if he continued to live as he did.

                The clergyman returned to the altar, and then the formal proceedings began. "Do you Ronan Vigo," he began, "take Malon to be your lawfully wedded wife, and will love and cherish her for the rest of your days?"

                "I do," he quietly replied.

                "And do you, Malon, take Ronan Vigo to be your lawfully wedded husband, and will remain loving and faithful to him for all days?"

                "I do."

                "Then by the power of the Almighty Goddesses, I declare you husband and wife!"

                The congregation applauded, and Malon and her new husband politely kissed in front of the crowd. Zelda was amazed at the simplicity of it all. A Royal Wedding required three separate readings of the bride and groom's vows and three separate rehearsals. Then the king would read the banns of marriage to those who were to be married, something which often took up to an hour, not including any vows the couple had written each other. Here, however, all the bride and groom had to do was say "I do" and it was finished! To think so much time and money had been wasted on preparing a massive ceremony for her wedding, when something much simpler would have done. All that, however, would have been bearable had she been allowed to choose her husband. But sadly, only the king had the legal and religious authority to have her married, and even though she had been banished from Hyrule Castle, she could never marry. But Zelda decided not to dwell on such things, and simply watched as Malon tossed her bouquet. A man she did not recognize leapt into the air to grab, and thus his fate was sealed in the eyes of the people.

                Later that evening, the reception was held at the Lon Lon Ranch. The nobility found it rather odd that it should be held at such an informal place, given the status of the groom, but Link felt right at home. He had spent countless hours at the Lon Lon Ranch, riding horses and helping Malon's father with the ranch work. The ranch had a rather large building that had not been used in years, so it was the perfect place to hold the reception. It had been originally built to store grain, back when the Lon Lon Ranch actually had crop fields. Now, however, they simply sold milk and livestock.

                Musicians had been hired, and were playing festive music upon a makeshift stage. Tables were set up around the walls, while in the center couples danced to the music. Banquet tables were also laid out for guests to feed themselves; all compliments of the ranch, of course. There were only a few kerosene lanterns to provide lighting, giving the reception a darkened, rather romantic mood. Link admired the rather rustic theme mixed in with a formal atmosphere, thinking it a wonderful celebration of both the bride and groom's lifestyles. And there was plenty of food, drink, and entertainment. Alcohol was served in moderation, although nobody could ever visit the Lon Lon Ranch without sampling their fine dairy products. Looking at the dancing couples, Link spied Malon and her husband dancing away in the midst of it all. _They look so happy together, _Link thought, although there was no way of knowing if the marriage would last. Everyone hoped it would, but not every marriage lasted until "the end of their days."

                "So what happens now?" Zelda asked, looking at the dancing couple.

                "The _Nach_ de Venen,_" Link said._

                "What's that?"

                "It's Old Hylian for "the night after." It is when the newlyweds are traditionally expected to make love, although no proper folk speak of it."

                Zelda sighed. "It's so sad I will never experience a wedding…"

                "Hey, the world's a big place," Link said, trying to console her, "and you have your whole life ahead of you."

                She shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Only my father has the power to have me married. If I choose to marry someone, it can only be a man of my father's choosing."

                Link took a sip from his drink. "Well then, you'll just have to leave Hyrule, where the king has no power."

                "Leave Hyrule?" Zelda exclaimed with a laugh. "Where would I go?"

                "Like I said, the world is a big place."

                Again, Link looked at the dance floor, only now Malon and Ronan were standing by the wall, staring at them. Link was never a very outgoing person, and he lacked the courage to approach Malon after all these years. He knew what it was that they were looking at. It was Zelda without a doubt, and Link felt a pang of fear when he realized that maybe Malon's new husband recognized her as the Princess of Hyrule. The last thing he needed was for word to get out that he had the Lady of Hyrule herself staying at his home.

                On a whim, Zelda extended her hand across the table and said, rather loudly, "Dance with me, Link!"

                Link had obviously not come to the reception with the intention of dancing with anyone. He felt rather flustered at her request, knowing that dancing was usually only done in courtship. There had never been a time in Link's life where he had danced before, and he worried that he would embarrass himself or Zelda out on the floor. But he wanted to dance with her also, for Link was beginning to feel rather strongly attracted to her.

                "Oh, I…I don't really know how to dance," her nervously replied.

                "It's very simple, Link. Now are you going to dance with me or not?"

                Link swallowed and decided there was no harm in it. He took her hand, then stood up from his chair and led her out into the midst of the crowd. Malon and her husband were still gazing at them, and Link wished they would stop. "It's not polite to point and stare," his mother had always told him.

                He had seen his parents dance many times, so looking back on that, he nervously took her in a couple position and slowly, they began to dance to the soft music. Recalling his dream the night before, Link tried to hide his blushing face and calm his throbbing heart, with little success. He wanted to look away, to look at something else in the room, but she was gazing into his eyes in that way that made his knees weak. The muted light of the kerosene lanterns shone in her iridescent eyes, and when their eyes met, they found it impossible to look away. His senses seemed to become heightened; Link could feel the warmth of her body through the thin silk of her dress and her delicate hand on his shoulder. So enraptured with her he was, that Link soon found himself forgetting about his nervousness and anxiety, and began to enjoy the moment. Zelda danced in a very beautiful and refined manner, something to be expected from someone of royal upbringing. He was probably a stumbling oaf by comparison, but Zelda didn't seem to mind. She just smiled at him, and he smiled back. Link could sense that she was happier now than she had been for many years, and he was as well. As the music's tempo slowed, Zelda moved in closer to him, until their bodies were almost touching. She held him a little tighter, and Link felt himself beginning to blush very hotly. He had never experienced any sort of physical intimacy before, and it delighted him. Was this love? The thing which so many poets and writers spoke of with both admiration and disgust? Did he love Zelda? She was the companion he had wanted for so long, and was a very kind and beautiful person. He knew his life would seem boring and lonely without her. _Yes, he admitted to himself, __I think I do love her. But should he tell her? Did she even feel the same way? Not knowing how she would respond, he decided not to confess his feelings. _

                "Malon is staring at us," she whispered, breaking his trance.

                "Ignore her," he whispered back.

                As they danced a little longer, Link began to feel at ease with himself. Here he was, dancing with the heavenly Lady of Hyrule at his friend's wedding, and nobody knew it. This was the kind of thing that would only happen in a man's dreams, he thought. But, as with most good things, soon the music stopped, and the dance was over. They stood there holding hands for a moment or two, not saying anything. Even now, love was binding them together under its spell, although neither of them quite knew it yet.

                "I…I'm going to get something to eat," Link said at last.

                "I need to sit down," she replied, light of breath. Dancing was more tiring then people knew.

                Link quietly walked over to one of the buffet tables, where a generous amount of food had been laid. It would not all be eaten, of course, which meant more for Talon when the reception was over. He picked up a plate and helped himself to a little snack, taking a glass from the punchbowl as well. Food and drink was always the specialty at the Lon Lon Ranch, and Mr. Talon was only too happy to serve it. But Link was feeling rather tired and decided to leave after he finished his meal. He didn't know if he could get to sleep that night after his dance with Zelda.

                "Hey Link," came a voice. Link turned around to see Malon and Ronan standing behind him.

                "Oh, hi Malon. It's, uh, been a long time since I've seen you!" was his feeble greeting. He had hoped not to have to speak with them, but they had him cornered.

                "It's good to see you Link. Who is she?" she asked rudely, gesturing towards his table.

                "Who is who?" he asked, faking ignorance.

                "The women you were dancing with." Malon looked back at Zelda sitting alone at their table. "She's beautiful…"

                "Oh, uh, she's…," Link struggled to think up an explanation, "She's my new ladyfriend. She lives up in the northern parts of Castle Town."

                "Oh, a rich girl is she? What's her name?"

                "Zelda," he replied quietly.

                "Zelda… that's an odd name. Are you sure she's from around here?"

                Malon's husband stepped closer to him, and Link worried that Ronan might know about the princess. "Actually my dear, "Zelda" is an Ancient Hylian name. It means "beloved one" and was the name of a 7th century warrior princess who slew her unfaithful husband while he slept in Hyrule Castle."

                "Hyrule Castle… She lives near there," Link lied.

                Ronan grunted in displeasure. "Hyrule Castle, what a dreadful place that is! It is so cold and damp, and the people are so rude! That is why I never go there."

                "Well, if you'll excuse me," Link apologized, looking back at the table, "My ladyfriend is waiting for me."

                When the reception was over, Link and Zelda slowly walked home underneath a clear, night sky. Link was rather tired from the dance, and looked forward to nothing other than a good night's rest. It felt rather odd that he should take Zelda to a wedding and the reception, dance and have dinner with her, and when a normal couple would have said goodbye to each other, they were both going back to his home. A man might have been forgiven for thinking them a married couple, Link thought. He prayed that Malon would not go spreading the news that Link "had a new ladyfriend" to everyone she knew. This was something he wanted to keep very secret.

                The air was calm and cool as they entered the forest. All they heard was the faint rustling of foliage in the light breeze and the occasional sound of birds or wildlife. Zelda held his hand, something that every couple did, but was making Link blush slightly. He wished he could get his feelings out in the open, so he could relieve the terrible weight on his heart, but he hadn't the courage to. What if she were to slap him in the face, or simply reject him? If that were to happen, it would make their living together much more awkward and uncomfortable, so he decided not to say anything until he got some sort of clear signal from her. Link didn't think himself the kind of man who swept ladies off their feet, so overtly attempting to woo her was out of the question. But should he explain his feelings to her? When would it feel "right" to do so? Link cursed the confusing emotion called "love" for all it seemed to do was make sensible folk do foolish things. He had never meant to fall in love with Zelda when he had taken her into his home; it had simply happened all on its own. It was so frustrating being unable to express his emotions. His father had told his mother he loved her every day; why was it so hard for him?

                "I hope Malon and Ronan have a good life together. She's certainly found a wonderful man."

                "Where will they go?" Zelda asked.

                "Oh, they're found a house in Castle Town not too far from the place they were married. I haven't seen it, but that's what I'm told."

                Zelda paused for a few moments. "Link, was it like outside of Hyrule?"

                "Well, to the north I believe there is the Snowy Mountains, and beyond that I do not know. To the east lies the ocean, to the south is the kingdom of Kalendra and to the west…" Link trailed.

                "What is to west?"

                "It is a barren wasteland where nothing lives or grows. I foolishly journeyed there once, and was lucky to return. The land is cold and barren, as if a great fire had scoured it clean. It is where the Gerudos once lived, before they were wiped out. They say the land is still scarred from that horrible massacre; and that the earth itself is dead. Nobody but the very brave and foolish venture out into the west anymore."

                "That is my father's doing," Zelda recounted with disdain. "He killed the Gerudos, yet he feels no remorse for their slaughter. I hope he will enjoy his torment among fire and brimstone after he passes on."

                Princess Zelda, damning her own father? Link was tempted to scold her for that, but deep down, Link despised the king of Hyrule as well. His stupidity had killed his parents and countless others, and his cruelty had slaughtered a race that did not deserve such a fate. All of Link's sadness and loneliness, all of his hurt and pain, all could be traced back to the uncaring king. And the more he began to care more for Zelda, the more he hated what her father had done to her. Such a man did not deserve to be king.

                Suddenly, there was a sharp rustling leaves, and Link caught a dark shape moving through the undergrowth. He stopped and looked about, but saw no more. Dismissing it is a nocturnal creature, Link and Zelda continued walking through the forest. It seemed much more dark and foreboding during the night, with twisted tree branches hanging over the path like spindly arms. Rays of moonlight filtered in through the leaves and branches, eerily lighting their path. The far-off sound of a wolf howling made his heart jump, and Link quickened his pace. There was a fell aura in the woods tonight, something Link had not felt before. Zelda could sense it as well, and moved closer to Link in fear. Another rustling in the woods made him stop, and this time Link could see a large black shape move behind a tree. Whatever it was, it was not a wolf or a bear. Link quietly reached for his dagger, a weapon he carried with him at all times. For a moment, the forest stood absolutely still, so quiet the only sound was of Link's breathing.

                A piercing cry like that of a banshee broke the calm air of the nocturnal forest, and a dark shape lunged out of the shadows. Link was knocked to his back and Zelda shrieked as the thing pushed her aside. He caught a flash of blood red eyes through its black cloak, and suddenly a knife was in its hand, gleaming brightly in the moonlight. The creature, or whatever it was, raised the knife into the air, and Link immediately tried to move away. But it was too late, and Link felt a blinding pain as the knife plunged deep into his shoulder. The creature hissed and wrenched the knife out of his flesh, raising the bloody blade high for another strike. He was pinned beneath its weight, and for a brief moment Link caught a glimpse of the creature's face. It was dark and mottled with many deep scars and its eyes burned a fiery color of red.

                Just as it was about to plunge the knife into his chest, there was a brilliant flash of light. The wraithlike being screeched in agony, and Link suddenly felt its weight disappear. An invisible force hurled the creature hard against an oak tree, breaking its neck with a sickening crack. It crumpled to the forest floor, and lay still. When Link looked up, he saw Zelda standing near its body, and he knew immediately that she was responsible. But he was too much in agony from his wound to comprehend what had happened. The pain burned like a red-hot iron against his shoulder, and he could feel warm blood running down his body. He closed his eyes, trying to block and shut out the searing pain, but it was no use.

                "Link!" he heard Zelda shout as he writhed about like a tortured soul.

                All Link could reply with was a groan, but somehow, through all the pain he managed to climb to his feet. He had his right hand clutched over his bleeding gash, trying to stem the flow of blood. Zelda steadied him as they made their way towards Link's home, almost stumbling over the twigs and roots along the trail. The blistering sting of the blade was becoming unbearable, and when Link looked down, his favorite suit was soaked with blood. His vision was becoming blurred and hazy and he could feel the strength draining from his body. Finally, after an agonizing eternity, they came upon his house. Zelda pushed open the door and instantly had Link lying on a nearby sofa.

                "There are bandages… in the bathroom upstairs," he gasped, still clutching his wound.

                She shook her head. "There was poison on that blade. I must first cleanse the wound."

                Instead of bringing a wet rag as Link would have expected, Zelda placed both her hands over the wound. She closed her eyes and then began reciting something in an old Hylian language Link did not understand. Looking down, Link saw her hand begin glow a bright color, and suddenly he felt a great warmth and soothing sensation all over his shoulder. The pain faded and melted away, until it seemed as if no harm had befallen him. Zelda opened her eyes and took her hands off him, and while the wound was still there, the pain had been softened into a dull ache. Link could not think of something to say before Zelda had run off upstairs. She…had magical powers? He had thought only his mother could wield such a powerful force. Why hadn't she told him? She was probably afraid, afraid of what might happen if people were to learn of her abilities. Those who held the power of magical were not revered or admired in Hyrule. They were hated and feared, both by the common folk and those in power. To most people, they were an aberration; something that should not be. Those who were not hung or beheaded were exiled from Hyrule, never to return. Link knew that was what had happened to his mother, his kind and beautiful mother who had never harmed anyone.

                Zelda returned, and quickly removed his torn and bloodied suit. There was so much blood over his body that he was almost ill for looking at it. Never before had he been hurt so badly, except when he was twelve years old and not used to woods, a wolf had attacked him while he was walking through the forest. With the skill and swiftness of a healer, Zelda wrapped the bandage around his shoulder and tied it tightly. She then took a wet rag and began washing away the blood on his body, and frowned slightly as she did. Link's had many scars on his body, mostly from accidents or fights he had gotten into, and now there was going to be one more to mar his flesh.

                "How am I doing…doctor?" he asked jokingly. He was amazed at how quickly the pain was subsiding. In fact, it seemed as if he could simply get and start walking around as if nothing had happened.

                "You'll be fine," Zelda said in her soft, soothing voice. "Everything will be all right."

                "I didn't know you had the power, Zelda," he said, his voice a mere whisper.

                She looked down, as if in shame. "I…I've never told anyone. My father…he told me it was wrong to have such power, that I was unnatural… We are demons to most, but angels to some."

                Zelda looked up, and Link could see tears in her eyes. "My mother was like you," he began, "I did not tell the truth when I said she had died with at the Chendra Valley. My father was a soldier, he spent most of his time away from home, and so I saw little of him. My mother was left to take care of me, and she told me of her power, and that I must never tell anyone about it. I kept my word, but… one night, men, soldiers, came to our house, and right before my eyes they took her away into the night. I never saw her again, and I never knew what fate befell her…"

                Zelda sobbed and began to weep. Despite the pain, Link sat up and placed his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She turned to him and slid her arm around him, her body quivering with sobs and tears streaming down her face. All the pain and loneliness of the past seven years rose to the surface, and Link was quickly overcome with emotion. He wept with Zelda, for they were both poor and lonely souls. But they had found each other, and with Zelda Link had found a true friend and companion, someone whom he could love and cherish, someone who made it worth waking up every morning. She had saved him from death today, and he was eternally thankful for it.

                "Link…," Zelda whispered as they silently held each other. "Please don't be angry with me."

                With his good arm, Link gently stroked her back. "I'm not angry with you, Zelda. You've done nothing wrong."

                She continued to shed tears for a few moments more before she wiped the last of them away. "I love you," she said so quietly Link could barely hear her. But it did not come as a stunning revelation as it did in romantic tales, rather, it was acceptance of something beautiful that had happened between that they both knew existed, yet never confessed to each other. The prospect of being in love with a woman, a princess at that, was more than a little frightening for Link. He could easily picture a life, a _future, with her. Perhaps that meant he had found someone truly special._

                "I love you, Zelda," he whispered back. He had finally said it. Those three words Link never thought he would ever say to a woman, and certainly not the Princess of Hyrule. But he did not think of her as a princess anymore, and she didn't want to be treated like one. He did not say anything, but continued to hold her in silence.

                Quietly, Zelda moved away, wiping the last of her tears away. "What was it that attacked you?" she asked at last.

                "I believe it was a Gerudo, or what was left of one."

                Zelda looked at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean? I though they were extinct?"

                "No, a small band survived the slaughter. Some say that when they learned of what befell their people, they went mad with grief, and became almost like feral creatures. Now they live in shadow, and all they know is hatred for the people of Hyrule. It is odd that they should be in the forest since they are said to roam the western desolation."

                "How many more are there?"

                He shook his head. "I don't know, Zelda. There might be ten or a hundred of them; nobody knows how many survived."

                Zelda hung her head and sighed. "The Gerudos may have been thieves and marauders, but they did not deserve their fate. It was all my father's fault, and now I must live knowing that I am the daughter of a mass murderer."

                "Don't say things like that. You should not have to suffer for the sins of your father."

                "You're right, Link, but is still a terrible act. What an ironic world it is that we live in. The hungry go unfed, the loving go unloved, and the unworthy exercise power…"

                Several seconds of silence followed. "I should be getting some rest," Link said at last, standing up from the sofa. His bloodied suit lay crumpled on the floor below him, so he picked it up and tossed it in a nearby wastebasket.

                "That was my best suit," he complained before going upstairs.


	4. Alone Together

Chapter 4 – Alone Together

                "Have you gone _mad_?"

                The king stood up from his seat to defend himself against the accusations of Damarus, the Kalendrian king. Damarus was a short, stocky man, only 35 years of age, which meant he was very young for a king, even by Kalendrian standards. It had taken him three days to reach the kingdom of Kalendra, where he would "apologize" for Princess Zelda's insolence and ask for ratification of their trade agreement. So far, their talks had gone absolutely nowhere.

                The Kalendrian palace was much smaller and less grandiose than Hyrule Castle, and the King of Hyrule looked upon it with a little arrogance and disdain. King Damarus sat upon a throne located on a dais near the rear of the chamber, and in the center burned an open fire, the only source of warmth. Two guards stood beside Damarus, but other than that he was unaccompanied. From two large windows behind the throne, one could look out over the skyline of the capitol of Kalendra, a large, rather dull looking city full of square buildings and grid-like streets. It was a boring town, and in some places a wretched hole of poverty and despair. As in Hyrule Castle Town, the wealthy all lived near the palace, but that was where the similarities ended. The poor and destitute of Kalendra were far worse off than anyone in Hyrule, living in abject squalor. Such people in Hyrule had been given money and charity by the Royal Family, but here they clearly did not care.

                "It was a just punishment," he retorted. "She ruined our agreement and made fools of us both. Surely you can understand."

                "I do not understand how you could toss an eighteen year old woman out onto the streets who has no knowledge of how to live on her own!"

                "Well what would you have had me do?" he fired back. "We agreed that she would marry your son-."

                "You assured me she had already agreed to marry him!" he interrupted. "I do not know your customs very well, but in Kalendra, we do not force our women to marry against our will!"

                "She is princess, Damarus. It is expected that she will bear a child that will ascend to the throne."

                "But why force her, your Majesty? Can she not marry on her own?"

                The king laughed in disdain. "She has no interest in men, Damarus. Zelda never would have married on her own, so I had to arrange a marriage for her."

                Damarus stood up from his throne and sighed. "Your Majesty, there was a time in our history when a princess had her husband chosen for her by her father. Many of them, finding themselves trapped in a passionless marriage, killed either themselves or their husbands. Tell me, if for some reason Zelda could not bear a child, what would you have done with her?"

                The king thought the question over. "I don't know."

                "Your Highness, I find your actions reprehensible. Not only have lied and insulted us, but you have shown yourself to be a cruel and heartless man. We will not ratify your trade agreement, we will not sell you what you desire, and there will be no trade between our kingdoms. The kingdom of Kalendra does not deal with tyrants."

                The king felt his anger and rage swell up inside him at Damarus's impudence. Had they not been in a foreign land he might have challenged him to a duel, but he was not so barbaric. Instead, he simply walked out of the palace without any words. He hadn't truly expected the Kalendrians to give them what he wanted, but that didn't matter. The king simply let his rage simmer and roil during his journey back home, silently cursing the name of his daughter.

                That night was a sleepless one for Zelda. She was dreadfully tired and it was late at night, but her worries kept her from sleep. The fear that there are more of those Gerudo-wraiths out there had a strong hold on her, and every time she closed her eyes, Zelda could imagine one of the coming out of the shadow to attack her. It was now that she was wondering how safe this house really was. Hyrule was not the safest of lands; in its wilderness roamed many foul and vicious creatures, and in some places the environment was as dangerous as the wildlife. As she lay between the sheets, staring up at the ceiling, she tried to think of pleasant thoughts, things like a clear sky or a calm blue ocean, but tonight it didn't help. With a sigh of frustration, Zelda climbed out of bed and gazed out of the bedroom window. Looking at the branches of the trees swaying lightly in the breeze, she envisioned more of those creatures hiding in the shadows, waiting for the moment to strike. But nothing moved in the forest, and Zelda chided herself for her fearfulness.

                But being frightened wasn't the only reason she was awake. That night, Zelda had admitted to Link she loved him, a feeling that had grown steadily inside her these past few days. She had not known what it was at first, but as time wore on Zelda realized that was she was experiencing was quite simply love in its purest form. Link was kind and generous, and above all, he _respected_ her. He made her feel wanted and needed, and for the first time in her life, someone had shown her compassion and understanding. It seemed only natural that she should love him. But she had not intended to express her feelings to him that night. It had come out during an emotional moment; something that she felt needed to be said at that exact point in time. Despite her joy that Link loved her as well, one question continued to torment her: what now? What came after courtship? She had not been taught what a woman in love was supposed to do, and had no idea how to properly express affection. This was immensely frustrating for Zelda, who wanted nothing but to love and be loved, but had little idea of how to go about it.

                Zelda quietly walked out into the hallway and to the open door of Link's bedroom. To her surprise, Link sat at the side of his bed, looking out the window. The moon was shining in the through the window, laying long shadows along the walls and floor. Lead on by a strange need and desire, Zelda walked into his room, her heart pounding her chest. Was he worried about the Gerudo-wraiths as well? Or was it thoughts of her that kept him awake? Who could tell what went on in that troubled mind of his?

                Somehow hearing her soft footsteps, Link turned around. "Zelda…," he said softly, "is something wrong?"

                "I can't sleep," she admitted, "I'm just frightened after what happened."

                Link smiled at her. "That's understandable. I'm a little scared myself."

                Zelda gently sat down on the bedside beside him. There was something enchanting about being close to him that Zelda longed for, an intangible feeling of warmth and intimacy. In silence, Zelda moved closer to Link until she was almost leaning against him.

                She looked at his bandage. "How is it?"

                "It aches a little, but it's almost as if it's not there at all."

                They sat a silence a while longer, since they had nothing to say to each other. "Link…," Zelda began, "you…you've shown me the only real kindness I've ever known. I don't know what I would have done without you."

                Link could not think of a reply, so they simply gazed into each other's eyes. It was at that point that Zelda got a rather odd idea into her head. It was something she had seen many couples do, yet had never actually contemplated doing herself. She hesitated at first, worrying that Link might find it offensive, but decided that now was good a time as any. She slid one arm around his neck, being careful to avoid irritating his wound. She loved Link, something she had admitted to herself many times over the last few hours, but had been unable to express her love, until now. Lead by an almost preternatural instinct, Zelda leaned her head closer to Link's, and closed her eyes. Taking one last breath, she pressed her lips against his, and then her world changed forever. Zelda felt all of her years of repression, loneliness, and anger fall away like a heavy cloak, letting her true self come forth. Her mind was suddenly filled with passion and emotions, wonderful feelings she had never experienced before. She pulled herself closer to him and Link held her tightly, and Zelda became unsure of whether this was a dream or reality. The feel of his hands through her thin silk nightgown, the warmth of his body close to hers, and the way his lips softly caressed hers, it all made her lightheaded and wobbly until Zelda feared she might swoon. She pulled away to take a breath, and then she kissed him again, this more firmly and passionately. Her heart was now in complete control of her body, and all she could do was quietly moan in pleasure at these new and wonderful sensations.

                "Oh Link, I love you," she whispered, nearly gasping for air.

                Link paused to catch his breath, for he was more than a little shaken and surprised at all this. But instead of saying anything, Link simply put a finger to his lips and gave a gentle "shush" as they held each other in the pale moonlight. Zelda could almost shed tears of happiness, but she just closed her eyes and suddenly she began to feel very sleepy.

                "I…I should sleep with you tonight," she said with a yawn, "should anything bad happen…"

                Link smiled at her flimsy excuse and climbed beneath the sheets. Zelda did the same, still in her dreamy and passionate state. She had come so far tonight and she was certain now that she would never return to Hyrule Castle no matter how long she lived. Perhaps there were other kind and handsome young men in the world, but Zelda had given her heart to Link, and she could never be with anyone else. Underneath the bedsheets, Zelda nestled herself tightly against him, partly because she loved him, and party because she was still a little afraid of the dark. It was delightful, feeling Link's bodily warmth through the fabric of her nightgown and his hand gently around her back. They had known each other for less than a week, but it seemed like months had passed between now and their meeting. Zelda reached over and gently caressed his face, smiling at each other. They kissed one last time before falling off asleep, and then Zelda knew no more.

                Malon giggled with delight as she poured her new husband another glass of champagne. It was late in the evening, and now that the wedding reception was over and all the guests had left, they were privately celebrating their union in their new home. It was a rather large manor, situated on a small hill near Hyrule Castle. The house itself had been built by Ronan Vigo's father over a hundred years ago, yet it still looked as new as ever. Its luxurious interior and many comforts seemed strange to Malon with her country upbringing, but she knew she would grow accustomed to it with time. The house had many rooms for only two people, but that would change. Malon wanted nothing more than to have a family, and she planned to have many children now that they were married. But tonight it was only about them; they both had many years ahead of them and they could afford a little selfishness now and then.

                They were laying in bed together, dressed only in their nightwear. Candles were lit on the side tables, filling the room with soft, flickering light that accentuated the romantic mood of the evening. Malon was feeling a little tipsy from all of the champagne she had imbibed, but she didn't care. She felt much sympathy for her father Talon, being all by his lonesome on the Lon Lon Ranch. They had promised to visit him often, a promise she intended to honor. But she was a woman now; no longer was she his "little girl." After finishing her glass of champagne, she sat the glass aside, deciding she did not want to become too woozy to enjoy the evening. She was very much relieved that the wedding reception had gone well, and that nobody had complained about it being held at the ranch. Much to her surprise, Link had actually shown up, against her expectations. He was such a recluse, living all alone in that home in the forest of his, that Malon wondered if he might ever show his face outside the woods again. But he had not come alone to the reception; instead he had come with a strange and exotic looking young lady Malon had never seen before. How had Link, a man with all the social graces of a lump of rock, come to possess such a gorgeous woman?

                But this was not the time to think of such things. Leaning over, she kissed her husband, who gently ran his fingers through her red hair. He rolled over and kissed her again, holding her tightly. They both laughed in delight, and continued to kiss and caress each other amorously as newlyweds do. Malon loved Vigo so much, and now they were going to spend their lives together. It was so wonderful that she should be so blessed with a loving husband. Many times she had wept herself to sleep in loneliness and worry that she would never marry, but now she had found her soul mate. But then, Vigo broke their kiss and moved away.

                "What's wrong?" she asked.

                "My love, there is something that has been bothering me."

                "What's that?" she said, wrapping her arms around his chest and nuzzling her face against his.

                "That man you were talking to at the reception, Link was his name. I have seen his ladyfriend before."

                "Oh? And were you surprised that a man like Link would ever attract a woman?"

                He laughed. "From what you've told me about him, yes I was! But that's not it. My dear, I know you will not believe this, but the woman he was with was the Lady of Hyrule herself."

                "You're a terrible joker," she said with feigned indignity.

                "No, I have seen her in Hyrule Castle before, and I swear it was her at the reception."

                Instead of acting surprised or astonished, Malon threw her head back and laughed loudly. "The poor woman!"

                "I wonder how a man like Link could possibly have courted her. The Princess of Hyrule is nearly a prisoner of her own castle! Tell me about this "Link" fellow."

                Another laugh. "He is just a fool, without any good qualities!"

                "Now, now, my love, you shouldn't say things like that."

                "But Link is not here! He spends all his life in that home of his, and never does a bit of work! It's not right, I say! He has no friends or family and," Malon stopped to catch her breath, "and he would never have a ladyfriend!"

                "I shall have to ask the king about tomorrow; it seems rather odd that she should be outside of the castle without any guard."

                "It's odd that a woman would even talk to Link! A man who is content to live alone without the pleasures of marriage and family cannot be much of a man at all!" Malon realized she was saying rather unkind things, so she held her tongue for the moment. But the drink made it so much easier to say things she had always wanted to say…

                "But why would he be with the Princess of Hyrule?"

                Malon shook her head. "Maybe it was someone who only looked like her…"

                "No, I never forget a face, especially not one as fair as hers. Not as fair as you, of course."

                Another kiss. "Forget about Link, my love. He is nothing but a fool."

                "Fool or not, tomorrow I shall go to Hyrule Castle and talk to the king about this."

                "But my love, I thought we were going to Lake Hylia tomorrow," Malon protested.

                "I will wake up early; I will be back before you know it."

                "Oh no you won't!" she teased with a laugh. "We will be so tired from tonight we will sleep all through the morning!"

                Ronan gave his wife yet another passionate kiss. "Well dear, I suppose Hyrule Castle can wait." With that, he blew out the candles and for the rest of the night, Ronan and Malon thought no more of Link or the Princess of Hyrule, but only for their own passions and desires.

                It was a typical warm and pleasant day when Link awoke. His vision, as well as his memory, was still muddled and hazy. He tried to sit up, when something stopped him. When Link looked to his left, he saw that Zelda was still tightly nestled against him with an arm around his body, holding him down. She was still asleep, and all Link could feel was the beating of her heart and the gentle rhythm of her breathing. He remembered what had transpired the night before, her coming to his room, their kiss… Link did not want to wake Zelda; she looked so peaceful and content lying beside him. She was beauty and fairness made flesh, her body sculpted by the hands of the goddesses themselves, and the princess looked for all the world like a sleeping angel. Since he did not want to disturb her slumber, Link just lay there and thought to himself. If they truly loved each other, where would it go? What would they do? In the Royal Family it seemed so simple, you courted a woman and then asked her father for her hand in marriage; he would undoubtedly say yes, and then it would be done with. But Link was certainly not prepared for the responsibility of marriage. If only his mother and father were here to guide and advise him. The love he shared with the princess was like a winding path through the forest; you could only see so far ahead before the pathway became obscured. 

                His stomach rumbled, so Link lifted Zelda's arm off his body as gently as possible and slipped out of bed. Quickly donning his usual clothing, Link strolled downstairs, feeling rather elated about himself. He was thinking about what he and Zelda might do today, when suddenly he noticed something. Link could not feel any pain or soreness from the vicious wound he had received the night before. Unbuttoning his tunic, he looked at the bandage, and then carefully peeled it away. Much to his shock and surprise, the wound had completely healed without any scar or blemish. He ran his finger along where the knife had pierced his flesh, and he felt no pain. There was nothing to show that he had even been hurt at all. Laughing in delight, he tossed the bandage away and fastened his tunic. Zelda was obviously a woman of great power, although she probably did not even know her own strength.

                Link poured himself a glass of Lon Lon Milk as he always did in the morning, and he found himself thinking of Malon and her new husband. Eighteen seemed like a very young age to be marrying, even if it was Hylian traditional. For a race that lived for hundreds and thousands of years, should they not take a little more time in choosing a mate? How could anyone spend a thousand years with anyone, for that matter? Would they eventually grow so accustomed to each other that they could anticipate what the other was going to say? Would they live in silence because everything that _could be said had been said? But was living with someone worse than living with no one? Link pictured himself living alone in this house for the remainder of his life. It seemed like a bizarre purgatory where he would go mad with loneliness and despair._

                Link scolded himself for letting his mind wander like that. Sometimes he would set out to do something and forget about doing it because he had been too consumed with something else. He finished his glass of milk, and wondered what exactly it was that made this milk so special. A cow was a cow was a cow, Link thought. How did the Lon Lon Ranch get away with selling it for nearly double the price of ordinary milk? Nobody else in Castle Town ever seemed to buy it. Link smiled at the thought of him being the only supporter of their product.

                For some reason, Link found himself simply gazing out of the kitchen into the forest outside. The trees seemed like an ancient wall that shut him out from the world, as if fate had wanted him to be alone. He often considered leaving this home and all of its unhappy memories, but where was there for him to go? He possessed more than enough money to buy himself a new home, but there was nowhere in Castle Town that was seemed better than his old home. The houses there were all so dreadfully _dull_, so bland and boring that it was hard to tell one from another. They were buildings of a civilization that seemed tired of life, tired of its own apparent immortality. Nothing ever changed in Castle Town. Every day he walked its streets, the town and its people were exactly the same as every day before. Maybe a life of a soldier would be better than that of a peasant, Link thought. Better to have lived a brief life of heroic battle and combat than to slowly wither away, forgotten and obscured. Whatever the truth, Link knew he could not stay in Hyrule forever. There was a whole world out there that nobody had really cared to explore, and he wanted to see and experience all of it.

                There was some shuffling about upstairs, and then Zelda, dressed in her beautiful white dress, walked, or rather _floated down the stairs. Without a word, she tightly embraced him, and they simply held each other for a little while. The silk of her dress was very fine and smooth, a pleasure to the senses. It was so wonderful being in love, especially with someone like Zelda. It was not often that a man could say he had woken up with a beautiful princess in his arms. What a curious twist of that he had fallen in love with the most unlikely of women._

                "How is it?" Zelda asked, lightly resting her hand on his shoulder.

                Link again unbuttoned his tunic, and Zelda stepped backward in surprise when he did. "Oh Link," she gasped, "I…I didn't know this could happen…" She ran her fingers along his bare skin, looking for any mark or scar. But there was none.

                "You're very gifted," said Link, buttoning up.

                Zelda blushed and embraced him again. She was so fair, yet was so sad. If being here made her happy, then he would do everything he could to keep her in his home. Would he go so far as to deny the king's wishes, should he demand the return of his daughter? But with every passing day, Link became surer that the king had completely disowned his daughter. To a child, there must have been no greater torture than the knowledge that you were not wanted.

                Link moved his arms up her body and then around her neck, gently pulling her closer. With a deep breath he laid a kiss on her, slowly caressing her warm, soft lips.  He was so lucky, so fortunate to have someone whom he could love, someone who wanted to be held and touched and kissed. Link didn't know if Zelda was his perfect mate or not, but as he felt her lips dance upon his, he knew she was the only one for him. Who else was there? Malon, the only other woman in his life, had just been married away to a nobleman. No, there was no one else. He wondered if their love was true and pure, not misplaced affection or a meaningless infatuation arising from the impetuousness of youth. But Zelda was someone who could seriously consider spending his life with, and that was almost frightening, given how soon it had come after their meeting. They had both been raised to believe that love took time, that you had to carefully court and woo a potential mate, but Link and Zelda had suddenly and unexpectedly fallen hopelessly in love with each other.

                They continued to kiss and caress one another for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Zelda was perfection in every manner, from her beautiful body to her mind that had not been jaded or encumbered by the troubles of the world. Slowly, Zelda broke their passionate kiss, but continued to hold him tightly in her arms. Her azure eyes shone with the morning sun, and he could see in her eyes happiness and contentment he had not seen before. A true princess she was, fair and noble, and possessing an unworldly elegance. Someday she would have become a queen, ruling a kingdom by her husband's side. But it seemed that was not her path to take; that destiny had chosen a different fate for her. Through fortune or coincidence, he and the Lady of Hyrule had fallen for each other. He did not know if it was right or proper for them to be in love, but there was no denying how strongly Link and Zelda felt towards each other. The king did not want a princess, and the world, it seemed, did not want Link either.

                "Link, I…I don't know how to say this, but I never want to return to Hyrule Castle. I just want…to stay here with you…"

                Link smiled and softly touched the side of her face. "My love, if you wish it, there is no power in heaven or earth that can part us."

                Zelda laid her head on his shoulder and began to shed tears of happiness. For so many years she had suffered through sorrow and unhappiness; her will to live slowly fading into the night. Even to look upon Hyrule Castle brought back painful memories and emotions better left undisturbed. One day she hoped to leave this land with Link, to run away to a place truly their own, where they could be alone together. Zelda did not like people very much; they always seemed so distant and uncaring, and she did not want to live among them.

                Reluctantly, they let go of each other. "Where will we go today?" Zelda asked.

                "There is a place in the forest, a secret place, which only I and my mother knew of. She told me never to go there alone, that ancient spirits still dwell there. I have never laid eyes upon it, but I have much desired to go there…"

                "Then what are we waiting for, love?" Zelda asked before sweeping him away with another kiss.

                Far away in the west, black clouds billowed into the air, darkening the sky with poisonous fumes. This was a land scarred by countless battles, and the dark, featureless terrain was all that was left of a once great civilization. Nothing grew or lived here; as Link had put it, the land itself was dead. For miles in all direction, there was nothing but a bleak landscape of scorched earth and craggy mountains of sharp, broken stone. At one time, this land was home to a thriving Hylian city named Tach'tlan, until the Gerudos came. It is said that a male is only born to a Gerudo every hundred years, and that man will have a heart blacker than pitch or coal. Such a man led the Gerudos out of their hiding in the north, where they stormed and breeched the walls of Tach'tlan. The city, which had no army, quickly fell to the might of the Gerudo king. After every man, woman, and child had been slain, the Gerudo king asserted his domination of the land, declaring himself the ruler of everything west of the River Hyrule that ran through the Gerudo Valley. The fair city of Tach'tlan was corrupted and despoiled into a blackened shell of its former self over the years, utterly beyond reclamation. The Gerudos may have been a despicable race, but they were fiercely loyal to their king. He often spoke of their glorious victory over the arrogant and overconfident Hylians, but such words did not go unheeded in Hyrule. The Hylian army declared war on the Gerudo king, and after many fierce and bloody battles, the Gerudo race was all but extinct. But the Hylian army never found the Gerudo king, who had retreated and hidden away in the desert wasteland.

                But beneath the surface of the ruins of Tach'tlan, forges and foundries worked endlessly to produce weapons and equipment, spewing putrid clouds of ash and sulfur into the air. The Gerudos were far from extinct, and now they lived with a fiery hatred of all things Hylian burning in their souls. The Gerudo king had returned from his self-imposed exile, and was consumed by an indomitable desire to return his people to their former glory. Over the past seven years he had raised an army numbering in the thousands, but since the Gerudos were all female, without fresh breeding stock they would soon die out completely. But the Gerudo King wanted, above all else, revenge upon the people of Hyrule. Upon his face was a deep scar that had been given to him by a particularly zealous Hylian soldier. He had mortally wounded his enemy, of course, but not before the cursed Hylian had cut into his flesh with his sword. He hated Hyrule, he hated its people, and he hated everything they represented. For the last seven years his hatred and malice had grown and festered as he bided his time, waiting for the time when the Gerudos would claim their destiny. After all, he was the Gerudo king, and patience was a virtue.

                The Gerudo king stepped up from his throne, a hideous thing made from iron and wood, and walked over to a balcony overlooking the ruined city. What had once been homes, stores, and places of worship were now but cracked foundations and piles of rubble. For countless miles in every direction around him there was a desolate, inhospitable landscape, as if a great fire had purged of it any life or vitality. The forges and smithies of the town below sent enough ash and soot upwards to partially blot out the sun, turning the land into what was almost a living hell. Gerudo women of all ages worked tirelessly to churn out blades, shields, armor; everything an army would require. The mighty furnaces were fueled by coal mined in the nearby mountains by Gerudos and the slaves that had been foolish enough to venture out into the west. It was a terrible place, a land so wretched and foul it seemed as if the goddesses themselves had forsaken it. But the Gerudo king did not believe in the Goddesses; that was a crutch for the weak minded. The Gerudo people had their own spiritual beliefs, but he cared not for them. Instead, as he looked down from his balcony, he saw destiny at hand, a time for the Gerudos to take their rightful place. He knew that the walls of Castle Town would fall and that he would see Hyrule Castle crumble, for he was the Gerudo king, and his named was Ganondorf.


End file.
